The present invention concerns methods and equipment for testing the characteristics of inductive pulse generators, especially those used to generate a wheel rpm feedback signal in the context of an anti-wheel-lock action in a vehicle's brake system. In an anti-wheel-lock context, such an inductive pulse generator is provided for each braked wheel of the vehicle and furnishes a signal proportional to wheel rpm. When such anti-wheel-lock systems are tested for operativeness and proper functioning, it is also necessary to test their inductive pulse generators. A characteristic property of such inductive pulse generators is that in a lower region of the rpm range in which they are employed the amplitude of the voltage pulses induced in them are approximately proportional to wheel rpm and accordingly to frequency. It is known to test the inductive pulse generator by rotating the vehicle wheel provided with it at approximately the lower limit of the rpm range within which the pulses produced by the pulse generator are actually employed in use. At this rpm, the frequency of the signal produced by the pulse generator is compared to a predetermined limit frequency, and the pulse generator is then considered good if the amplitude of the pulses generated at a still lower frequency reach or exceed a predetermined threshold level. A disadvantage of such a testing technique is that the measurement is not conveniently performed more than once in quick succession, namely when the predetermined rpm limit has been approximately reached, e.g., by shutting off the engine and letting the vehicle wheel coast to a stop. Additionally, such set-ups are arranged to provide a good-bad indication which presupposes known dimensioning of the inductive pulse generator, so that the equipment employed must in general be readjusted each time an inductive pulse generator of different dimensions, or even an inductive pulse generator of the same dimensions but in a different anti-wheel-lock system, is involved.